wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
In-jokes and references/emotes
Blizzard has included many in-jokes and pop-culture references in various forms throughout WoW. Silly Blood Elf Female *An option in the "/flirt" slash command produces "Is that a mana worm in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?". Originally spoken by Mae West to a police officer, it has been widely used and become something of a snowclone. Blood Elf Male *A possible "/flirt" slash command response is "I know every rose has its thorn, but if you would just pour some sugar on me, we could rock and roll and party every day." These reference the heavy metal songs "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison, "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard, and "Rock and Roll all Nite" by Kiss Gnome Female *One of the gnome female's "/silly" slash commands results in the her saying: "Some day, I hope to find the nuggets on a chicken." This is most likely a reference to the well-known McDonald's Chicken McNugget food item. This also may be a reference to the Carl's Jr. franchises popular commericals asking where one would find the nuggets on a chicken. Gnome Male *A "/flirt" slash command if you are playing as a male gnome sometimes makes your character say "I like large posteriors and I cannot prevaricate." This verbosely paraphrases the opening line of one hit wonder Sir Mix-a-lot's single hit, Baby Got Back: "I like big butts and I cannot lie." Also said by Brent Sienna from PVP Online to his girlfriend Jade Fontane when asked to stop telling people "he liked her junk in the trunk". Human Male *One of the human male's "/silly" slash commands results in the following statement: "So, I have this idea for a great movie. It's about two gnomes who find a bracelet of power, and they have to take it to the Burning Steppes and cast it into the Cauldron. They form the Brotherhood of the Bracelet. Along the way they're trailed by a murloc named Gottum, who's obsessed with the bracelet, and nine bracelet boogeymen. It could be a three parter, called 'Ruler of the Bracelet'. The first part would be called 'The Brotherhood of the Bracelet', followed by 'A Couple of Towers', with a climactic ending called 'Hey, the King's Back!'" This is a reference to the Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. Human Female One of the human female's "/silly" slash commands results in the following statment: "I can't wait until this quest is done and I can look for another Garibaldi artifact." A reference to Alias, with Sydney Bristow always looking for Rambaldi artifacts. Also Garibaldi was the name of Babylon 5’s chief of security, and he was the one who united Italy back in the 1900th century. Orc Female *One of the "/flirt slash command options is "You had me at "Zugzug"". This is a reference to two films: Jerry Maguire, in which the title character's estranged girlfriend responds to his appearance and pleas for forgiveness with "You had me at "Hello"", and "Zugzug", which is orcish for 'Hello' or 'Okay'. Another possible explaination is the delightfully loopy Caveman, starring Ringo Starr, Dennis Quaid, and Shelley Long, which features a "language" including the phrase "zug-zug" to refer to sexual intercourse. Orc Male *Male orc "/silly" slash command: "It's not easy being green." This is the title of a song performed by Kermit the Frog. Tauren Female *"/silly" slash command: "In my native tongue, my name is Dances with Tassels." A reference to the Kevin Costner movie Dances with Wolves. *"Happy Taurens come from Mulgore." The Milk Advisory Board's commercials included the slogan "happy cows come from California." Troll Male *As is pointed out on the Joke page, male troll's "/silly" slash command about killing two dwarves in the morning, and then killing two dwarves at night. This a reference to the sublime song "Smoke two Joints" and follows the same scheme only replaces smoking joints with killing dwarves. [This has been removed by a recent patch for unknown reasons, although it is most likely due to copyright reasons, or because of the reference to drug-use.] Draenei Male * ""We have it all figured out. Step One: We land the Exodar. Step Three: We defeat Legion and go home. But there is only one detail missing." is a reference to South Park, the episode where Tweak's underpants are stolen by the Underpants Gnomes. Their reasoning behind stealing them is illustrated on a diagram which reads "Step 1: Steal Underpants, Step 2: ???, Step 3: Profit." Blood elf Female * "Mirrors can't talk. Luckily for you, they can't laugh either.", is a reference to the Snow White fairytale, where the evil witch talks to her mirror. Draenei Female *"Are you thinking what i am thinking? good. Bring ample supply of Butter, and goblin jumper cables" Seems to be a reference to the show Kenan and Kel. At the end of every episode, Kenan would tell kell to bring a number of objects somewhere for one of Kenans scheme's, using the line "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lore In-Jokes and References